


My obsession

by chouxchan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote for an exchange on LJ.</p><p>Jaejoong is a gangster<br/>Yunho is a cop</p><p>Both are in love with the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	My obsession

"Freeze!" Yunho shouted, and the man he was chasing slowed in his step. "Keep your hands where I can see them. Now turn around, slowly." 

The other man smirked as Yunho approached him. They both knew that he was cornered with nowhere to go, which was why he was now trying to keep up appearances. 

"Aren't you out of breath? I know I am. Whew! You got some stamina, dude! I bet you're awesome in bed." Resting his hands on his hips, the mobster added a naughty wink to that last comment. 

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong! This is no time for your jokes. We've done this for too long now, I know all your tricks." 

"And still you don't get tired of me. Naww. It must be true love", Jaejoong jeered. 

"Just give it up, man." Yunho pulled up his handcuffs. 

"Whoa, let's talk, okay? We both know that I'm not the one pulling the strings here. I'm just the middle man. Park Yoochun is the one you want. I can lead you to him if you want." Jaejoong's voice suddenly became seductive, but Yunho was too preoccupied on the shorter man's words to notice. 

"Wouldn't you want to catch him, Yunho?" Jaejoong said, sauntering closer with every word, until he was mere inches from the detective's face. "Wouldn't it feel awesome, knowing  you  were the one who caught the most powerful mafia boss in South Korea? Jung Yunho, Chief Inspector. Has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Yunho could feel Jaejoong's breath on his lips. It clouded his brain more than he was proud of. He tried to ignore the tightening feeling in his pants. 

"And all it takes is for you to put those cuffs away and pretend I was never here. Easy peasy, no?"

The surge of electricity when Jaejoong's lips "accidentally" brushed against his was too much for Yunho, who acted on pure instinct and claimed the other's lips in a sudden, passionate kiss. Yunho and Jaejoong had been playing this cat and mouse game for several months now, and Yunho would be lying if he said he'd never been attracted to the other. With his tattoos and bleached hair , Kim Jaejoong was a sight for sore eyes, and, to be honest, sexy as fuck. 

Yunho broke the kiss as suddenly as he'd initiated it, turning away from the other, trying to hide his embarrassment. Once again Jaejoong smirked, wiping saliva from his lips with his thumb. 

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, before Yunho could hear his footsteps as he ran from the scene. 

Clenching his fist, Yunho regretted the day he ever tracked down Kim Jaejoong. Yunho lost all his professionalism around him. His crotch always seemed to do the thinking when it came to the beautiful gangster.  "I know all your tricks", I said. And still I fell for it. Way to go, Jung. 

+~+~+~+ 

Two weeks passed without so much as a whiff of Jaejoong, and Yunho was more frustrated than ever. Now that he had finally tasted the sweet intoxication that was Kim Jaejoong, he found himself addicted. That kiss had been a teaser for something more, and Yunho wanted it. He needed it. Soon. 

After a long, relaxing Friday night bath, Yunho found himself in bed, stroking his hard member, moaning Jaejoong's name loudly and lewdly as he came. When he opened his eyes after coming down from his high, he saw none other than the blond gangster standing in the door opening, one eyebrow cocked and a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Glad to be of service", he said, sauntering — always so confident, cocky almost — over to the window, looking outside, as if securing the area. 

"Wha- How the hell did you get in here?" Yunho shouted while trying to pull as much blanket over himself as possible, embarrassed out of his mind.  How much did he see? Who cares? One second is too much... FML... 

"Through the door", Jaejoong said with a light shrug, as if entering someone's house uninvited was an everyday affair. - You really should start locking. 

" Why  are you here?"  
"I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd pop by."  
This time it was Yunho's turn to cock an eyebrow, not believing Jaejoong's words for a second. 

"Alright, alright, here's the deal. Like I promised, I've been asking around, trying to get close to the boss. He's kinda private, if you catch my drift. Anyhow, someone caught wind of what I was doing, and now I'm better off hidden away for a while. I figured no one would think me stupid enough to hide in a detective's home. So here I am", Jaejoong finished matter-of-factly, turning to look at Yunho, who had scrambled out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. 

"Here you are", Yunho repeated, somewhat less content about the situation, resting his hands on his hips, watching as Jaejoong pulled the curtains to a close, in case someone was watching him. "Now what?" 

"Now we wait", Jaejoong said. Suddenly he shivered. Yunho saw that Jaejoong was soaking wet, courtesy of the rainstorm outside. 

"Mind if I take a shower?" the lithe man asked, looking kinda pitiful. 

"Go ahead. I'll put some of my clothes on the bed, you can put them on when you're done. I'll be in the living room."  Well, Jung, aren't you the ready helper? Hoping he'll thank you with a taste of that ass, are you? Yes. Yes I am. Dear God. I'll never ask for anything ever again, so please, PLEASE, let him be as hot for me as I am for him. 

Jaejoong came out after about fifteen minutes, towelling his hair dry, looking damn sexy in Yunho's slightly too big sweats. For a while, they just sat around awkwardly, watching some TV for the sake of distraction. Yunho couldn't help but notice Jaejoong's eyes watching him. Stolen glances at first, but then more blatant and obvious, as if memorising every inch of the detective's body for his spank bank. He didn't blame the other. If he did say so himself, he was quite a looker, with his chocolate abs and diamond cutter jaw. 

"I'm bored", Jaejoong whined after about an hour.

  
"Yeah, well, this is a hide-out, not a slumber party."

"Hide-outs can be fun, too, if you have a bit of imagination." There it was again. That seductive tone of voice that turned smart men stupid. This time around, Yunho noticed it very well. 

"Oh, yeah? What do you suggest, then?" 

"I'm still kinda cold from the rain. You could... warm me up..." Jaejoong came closer as he spoke, just like that night in the alley when they kissed. 

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"They say body heat is the be-" Jaejoong's words were cut off when Yunho kissed him, steering him backwards towards the bedroom. Teeth clashed as they tried to devour each other, lost in a passion that was long overdue. 

Yunho nibbled on Jaejoong's ear, almost as if he knew that it was his kill spot. Weak at the knees, Jaejoong let his head fall back as he sighed. When the taller man continued down his jaw and neck, Jaejoong almost whimpered from pleasure, eagerly tearing at the other's tank top to get rid of the offending item. Eyes widening in admiration, Jaejoong couldn't resist the urge to run his hands along Yunho's rippling muscles, from his chest and all the way down to the lining of his pants, where he let the hand linger for a while, one finger hooked inside the fabric. He could feel Yunho's cock twitch as it came back to life. When he accidentally saw the huge limb in its full glory earlier, Jaejoong couldn't help but imagine it buried deep inside him, pounding him to a mind-blowing orgasm. The very thought made him hard, and he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it wherever. 

Yunho held Jaejoong close, pressing their crotches close as he reached into the other's pants to cup and caress his ass. Massaging, kneading and palming those perfect globes, Yunho heard how the other's breath sped up where he leant against his shoulder. A teasing finger at the edge of Jaejoong's entrance drew a surprised moan from the man, who was almost trembling from the pleasure surging through his body. 

"Take me", Jaejoong begged with a needy voice. Yunho had never heard such a sexy sound before, but he steeled himself, wanting to prolong everything to the utmost extent. 

"Not so fast, precious. I've waited nine months for this, you can wait a couple of minutes."

"Only nine months? I've waited five years for you to claim me."

"Five years?"

"Before I joined the gang. Back when you were still a regular cop. I stole some food and medicine and you let me go because you felt sorry for me."

"I remember that."  
"As long as you don't feel sorry for me anymore."

"Hell no", Yunho smirked as he silenced Jaejoong with a kiss, undressing them both and pushing the other onto the bed. 

Taking his sweet time, Yunho lavished the other's torso with kisses and love bites. He had waited so long for this moment, and he wasn't going to rush through it now, no matter how desperately Jaejoong pleaded. 

And plead desperately he did. 

The kissing alone had Jaejoong rock hard, twitching with eagerness. Yunho, in a teasing mood, blew cool air on the other's most sensitive areas, starting with his ear — pulling a throaty moan from the blond's lips — down his chest and resting a bit on the pink nipples, hardening under the chilling sensation, and further down, until he could blow his cold air along Jaejoong's member, tip to root and back again, until the mewling mobster was pretty much pulling and tearing at the detective's hair. Yunho was glad he'd decided to let it grow out a little. The light pain felt so good. 

"Yunho-yah, I need you, now. Please, let me feel you", Jaejoong half-whispered, almost overcome with ecstasy. 

"Easy does it, precious", Yunho smirked, nibbling the inside of Jaejoong's thigh, causing the other to buck his hips instinctively as the first drop of pre-cum leaked out of his aching cock. 

When Yunho finally wrapped his long fingers around Jaejoong's length and pumped — excruciatingly slowly — a few times, the blond almost started sobbing from the relief it gave him, constantly begging for more. 

Through his hazes of pleasure, Jaejoong heard the distinct clicking of a bottle cap, and smiled softly when he realised that Yunho had finally brought out the lube. The detective didn't tease now. Carefully yet decisively he pushed two fingers in right away while pretty much swallowing the 

blond's entire length in one go, causing Jaejoong's eyes to roll back into his head as he groaned, almost screamed, from the wonderful sensation. 

With two fingers massaging his g-spot from the inside, the thumb kneading it from the outside, and a wonderfully skilled tongue lapping at his leaking tip, it was only willpower that kept Jaejoong from coming. He didn't want this to end just yet. He wanted to feel that gorgeous cock inside him, and he wanted to be hard himself while it happened. 

Yunho felt the massive shudder going through Jaejoong's entire body as the other held back an orgasm, and smirked to himself.  Oh, I won't let you go with just  one  orgasm, sweetie. 

"Jaejoong-ah."  
"Hmm?" The mobster was past all words at this stage. 

"Don't hold back. I'm gonna make you come all night. Again, and again, and again. Come for me. Now."

That last word was all Jaejoong needed. It was like a permission and a command at the same time, and one or two powerful come-hither movements later, Jaejoong arched his back, pushed down heavily on Yunho's fingers and came with a loud groan, trembling all over from the release. 

Jaejoong's cock never got a chance to soften, because as soon as it's owner had come down from his high, Yunho pulled him closer by the hips and guided his own member towards the other's twitching entrance. 

"You ready, babe?" Yunho asked, eager to touch, to take, to own the blond. 

"Please", Jaejoong nodded, eyes rolling back once again when the large limb entered him, filling him so perfectly. 

"God, you're beautiful", Yunho whispered against the other's ear, kissing him softly on the lips as he pushed in all the way to the hilt. Jaejoong wrapped his legs around the other's waist, pulling him even closer. 

"Fuck me", he said. "I want you so bad. Don't hold back. I'm yours."

Yunho was both surprised and moved by the sudden declaration, although he would be lying if he said it wasn't mutual. 

"And I yours", he whispered into another kiss before he started moving. His movements were slow and exploratory at first, but soon, with Jaejoong's encouragement, he started thrusting quicker, harder, deeper, all while kissing his lover almost desperately. 

Suddenly, Yunho reached around Jaejoong's slim waist and brought him with him as he sat up and adjusted his position so that Jaejoong could ride him. 

The blond gripped Yunho's shoulders, lifting himself up slowly,  so  slowly, before sitting back down at the same pace, a few times, wanting to tease Yunho the same way the brunet had teased him, but soon his own lust took over, and he sped up once more. 

The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with the moans and groans of the two lovers and blended with the thunder storm outside the apartment, making for a salacious scene. Not that either of them noticed, eyes locked, minds in a different place, answering only to the most primal part of their brains. 

Yunho pushed Jaejoong back onto the bed, burying his nose in the crook of the shorter man's neck, enjoying the smell of his own soap on someone else as he slowed his movements to drag the pleasure out a little longer. 

Jaejoong bucked upwards as a sign that he was close to the edge. Yunho thrust harder and deeper than ever before, speeding up following the other's desperate plea, and it wasn't long before they 

both screamed out their pleasure as they both passed the point of no return, simultaneously dissolving into a million stars as they finally brought each other to orgasm. 

+~+~+~+ 

Several hours and many orgasms later, when they lay wrapped around each other in bed, they talked softly about everything and nothing. 

"God, I've wanted this for so long", Jaejoong sighed against Yunho's chest. 

"What?"  
"This. Us."  
"Me too."

"Do you think it's fate that we met again after five years?"

"Maybe. Out of all the crime scenes in all the world, he walked into mine", Yunho joked, paraphrasing the classic line. 

"Do you think we can continue this?" Jaejoong suddenly sounded worried. 

"Well... We'll have to hide it until the case is closed, but after that it should be fine."

"You'd risk your entire career just to be with me. Am I really worth it?"

"Always", Yunho said sternly, pulling Jaejoong closer, kissing his hair. "Don't ever think you're not worth being loved." 

"And  do  you love me?"  
"Always", Yunho repeated, softer this time. "I think I loved you even the first time we met. I think that's why I felt so strongly about you this time around."

 "Me too. I love you, Jung Yunho."  
"I love you, Kim Jaejoong."  
+~+~+~+ 

+~+~+~+ 

Around noon the next day, Yunho and Jaejoong were woken by the sound of knocking on the front door. 

"Hyung? Hyung are you home?" Yunho's partner, Inspector Shim Changmin, called. From the volume, they could tell that he had opened the door and stepped inside. Yunho really should start locking. 

"Shit! He can't find you here! Quick, hide in there." Yunho almost pushed Jaejoong into the bathroom and closed the door. "I'll be right out!" he called to Changmin, while hurriedly putting on the same sweats he'd thrown on — and torn off — last night. 

"Geez, dude, did I wake you up or something?" Changmin chuckled when he saw his usually so sharp partner in his current disheveled state. 

"Heh, yeah, you know... So what's up?" Yunho ushered Changmin to sit down in the living room couch, accepting the coffee cup the younger man had brought from Starbucks. 

"We found a new lead on the Park Mafia. I know you don't like talking work on the weekend, but I thought you'd like to hear this."

"Yeah?" Yunho asked, distracted by Jaejoong, who was not in the mood to wait in the bathroom. Yunho thanked his lucky star that Changmin was sitting with his back to the bedroom, since a naked leg was currently sticking out through that door, thigh teasingly caressed by its owner's hand. 

"Heechul hyung caught Yoochun's lover and right hand man, Kim Junsu. They just finished interrogating him, and he said some very interesting things..."

"Mhm." Yunho was barely listening now that a very naked Jaejoong was now standing in the doorway, only covering his private parts with a book, apparently determined to tease an aneurysm out of Yunho, judging by the mischievous look on his face. If Changmin were to turn around now, Yunho would not only risk losing his job, but he would never hear the end of it. Changmin always thought that Yunho was too professional and uptight, and finding out that the same Yunho was sleeping with a suspect turned informant would be like Christmas for him. He could hear that laughter now... 

"Apparently, they're preparing to make a huge heist very soon. If we play our cards right we can catch them redhanded."

Licking and biting his bottom lip, Jaejoong ran his hand from his thigh to his neck and down again. Yunho desperately mouthed the words "stop it, you fucker". 

"They're going against Samsung, can you believe it?" Changmin suddenly laughed into his coffee cup. 

"Huh? No, really? That's not very smart..."

Jaejoong put his index finger in his mouth, biting it sexily. Yunho felt the need to put a pillow in his lap, his gestures for Jaejoong to stop more frequent, Jaejoong's expression even naughtier. 

"That Junsu guy didn't say exactly when it would take place, but I know they're having a big event later this month, so that's as good a bet as any, don't you think?"

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Yunho suddenly exclaimed when Jaejoong lifted the book to reveal his half hard cock, which he nonchalantly started stroking, sporting a "What you gonna do about it?" expression on his face. 

"What?" Changmin asked. 

"What? I mean, are you really that naive?" Yunho's save was Oscar worthy. "Isn't that the most obvious moment? Do you really think they'll do it when everyone expects them to?"

"Isn't that a possibility, though? Because it's the most obvious moment, people will think they won't do it and let down their guard."

Even Jaejoong seemed impressed by Changmin's reasoning for a moment, before he returned to blatantly jacking off in the doorway. Yunho wanted nothing more than to join Jaejoong, but he also kinda wanted to cry and beg him to stop killing both his career and his pride. 

"Hyung, are you even listening to me? What's going on?" Changmin asked, turning around to look at the spot Jaejoong had just ran from, hiding just around the corner, stifling a laughter. 

"Hm? Nothing, I just-"

"Do you have someone here?" Changmin got up and walked towards the bedroom. Yunho wanted to get up and stop him, but he wasn't in any physical state to stand up at all. "Oh, you do."

This is it. My life is over. 

"No wonder you didn't want to go out with us last night, hyung. That guy is smoking hot. I'll go before I wake him up, ok? Don't worry about the case, Heechul hyung and I got it covered. See you on Monday, if you can still walk, hehe."

"Heh, yeah, ok, bye."  WTF just happened? 

The exact nano second Changmin closed the door behind him, Yunho jumped up from the sofa and dashed into the bedroom to find Jaejoong feigning sleep, lying naked on top of the covers, on his stomach to hide his self-inflicted boner. 

"He's left", Yunho stated, and Jaejoong turned to look at him. Yunho could see he was still hard. 

"Whew, that was close", he said, laughing from the kick of doing something so naughty. 

"A little too close, if you ask me. I should punish you somehow." Yunho's voice deepened, sending pleasant shivers through Jaejoong, who smiled. 

"Please do." Jaejoong reached up to pull the now smirking Yunho back into bed. 


End file.
